Shadow Evelin
Shadow Evelin '''is a son of Hades in the RPG. He uses '''necromancy to summon skeletons. Appearance Shadow is a very dark character and his appearance normally matches this. Like his friends he wears a black jacket over his camp halfblood t-shirt. Shadow has dark black hair and pale skin. It is hard to tell what emotion he currently has due to him rarely changing his expression. Background Shadow's mom was a struggling doctor. She had just finished medical school and had moved into a small apartment in Tokyo, Japan. She later feel in love with Hades, who had adopted the named Terral when with his mother. Shadow was born and Hades vanished soon afterwards. Shadow grew up in Tokyo until he was ten. At this time his mother had become a master surgeon and was rarely around. Shadow found a love of books and learning and stayed out of the way. His mom over time seemed to forget he was even there. At the age of twelve Shadow was sent to America for boarding school as his mom started buying buildings for medical companies. Shadow stayed quiet and didn't make many friends. He was often reading or studying. His mother continued buying buildings, building up the Evelin empire, and ignoring Shadow. Over time people learned about his parents and they tried to become friends with him in hopes of getting some of his money. He pushed them away and starting staying away from everyone. During this time he researched his father and learned that he never should have existed. He decided that something was wrong. A few days after his sixteenth birthday, a call told him to come to Camp Half-Blood. Shadow arrived at camp and instantly took off for the forest. He stayed there for the first two weeks of his visit. No one is really sure what happened there. During a walk he ran into James and James instantly decided that Shadow was his new best friend. After being dragged to the Oracle cave and given a black jacket Shadow decided to stay. Over time Shadow started to see that no matter how much he hated James he was still a good friend. After Maple came to camp Shadow instantly knew that he was the Clarmin heir. James later noticed him as a adorable kid that was perfect for being friends with. The Hecate cabin also wanted Maple to be with them and a war began. Shadow became the general for the Oracle Caves army. Soon war broke out and injuries were made. In the end of the war Shadow and Orian decided that could both be friends with Maple. Currently Shadow hangs out with James, Jack, and Blake in the cave and Maple and his cousin Cody. Personality (WIP) Powers, Strengths, and Weaknesses (WIP) Quotes "I always did like watching things burn."- Talking to Rocky Blue Notes and Trivia *Shadow is based off of Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club. *Shadows full name is Shadow Winston Olivander Harry Goliath John Terral Evelin. Pictures kyoya 1.jpg kyoya 2.jpg kyoya 3.jpg kyoya 4.jpg kyoya 5.jpg kyoya 6.jpg Shadow 2.jpg Shadow2.jpg shadow 1.jpg Category:Hades Cabin Category:Demigod Category:Cheese7311